


jugar con cuchillos, y otras formas de cortarse

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: asofterworld [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es la leyenda cuya sombra Bruce le enseñó a maniobrar ni el vigilante cuyos golpes Robin aprendió a esquivar, pero tiene algo de los dos, un rastro de risa en la cara, sangre y pólvora en los nudillos de los guantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jugar con cuchillos, y otras formas de cortarse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



Jason duerme poco, fuma muy de cuando en cuando, y lee muchísimo. A Jason no le entusiasma el café, pero adora la comida basura con todas sus fuerzas, y bebe más té que nadie que Tim conozca. Las distintas clases que suele tener en casa ocupan un par de armarios en su cocina diminuta, y cada vez que abre las puertas el olor a especias se le queda pegado en la nariz.

No es la leyenda cuya sombra Bruce le enseñó a maniobrar ni el vigilante cuyos golpes Robin aprendió a esquivar, pero tiene algo de los dos, un rastro de risa en la cara, sangre y pólvora en los nudillos de los guantes.

Está lleno de cicatrices. Tiene una i griega mayúscula que le ocupa todo el torso, y Tim reconocería el tacto de las que plagan su cuello cabelludo en cualquier circunstancia. Jason está hecho de barrancos, de desfiladeros, y Tim se pasa la vida agarrándose a la desesperada a cornisas que se le desintegran en la punta de los dedos.

En las horas más claras de la madrugada, cuando ya es casi de día, las farolas que empiezan a apagarse suelen encontrarles en el cuarto de baño, uno de los dos sentado en el retrete y el otro con la aguja en la mano, el botiquín de primeros auxilios haciendo equilibrios en el lavabo. Jason hace chistes malos entre puntada y puntada y Tim le ignora, sigue pasando el hilo y limpiando la sangre.

Hay veces que se siente como un cartógrafo a las puertas del Nuevo Mundo, cosiendo accidentes geográficos en los huecos del mapa. Aquí hay monstruos, y todos tienen los ojos verdes.

 


End file.
